Aruheito Ageha
is one of the two cures from Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure. She's refered to as "sweetness and light" by her classmates. She often argues with her partner Chocolate about the dumbest things. Ageha is a sucker for cute things, as she can never resist the adorable face of Ame. She makes friends easily. Her alter ego is Cure Bubblegum, who's theme color is pink and is represented by hearts. Appearance Ageha has long bright pinkhttp://colors.findthedata.com/l/788/Flamingo-Pink hair, that she keeps down, and bluehttp://colors.findthedata.com/l/403/Powder-Blue eyes. She's a couple inches taller than Sayaka. In her civilian form during the spring/summer, Ageha wears a frilly pale pink tank top paired with a three quarter sleeved magenta cardigan. She wears a pink-red skirt with black thigh high socks and pink flats. In the fall/winter, she wears a dark pink dress with pale pink and creme striped tights. She pairs it with brown boots and a pastel yellow jacket. When it snows, she wears a pale pink and creme striped scarf. While at school during the fall/winter, she wears a creme colored shirt with a brown sailor collar, brown cuffs and a red tie. The skirt is pleated and brown while the socks are creme colored with dark brown shoes. The summer uniform is the same with shorter sleeves. While at work, she wears a long sleeved black and grey dress. The skirt goes to her ankles that frills at the end. It has white lace near the end of the skirt, while a black ribbon holding the lace in place. The sleeves are long and puff at the top. The end of the sleeves have white cuffs. She wears a white apron with two black hearts, and a black bow. On her head is a frilly ehite headband, white a large black bow on each side. As Cure Bubblegum... Personality Ageha as described is "sweetness and light". She is very kind, caring and optimistic, always looking at the bright side of things. She rarely complains, finding no real reason to. She often gets into stupid fights with Chocolate, which requires Sayaka or Vanilla to compromise. She takes her roll as a pretty cure rather seriously, thankful for the power she was given. She is loyal and considerate at her core. Relationships Family *Aruheito Kyo - Ageha's older brother. They have a good relationship, though they still get on each others nerves. *Azayaka Shiori - Ageha's sister-in-law. Even before they get married, Ageha always loved hanging out with her. *Her parents - She seems to have a good relationship with her parents. Friends *Tengoku Sayaka - Her best friend, co-worker and pretty cure partner. *Chocolate - Her fairy partner. They often get into petty fights. *Furai Kotori - They see each other as rivals. Though what their rivals for is unknown. *Yasei Ringo & Aijo Koiji - She maintains a good relationship to both. *Tengoku Ame - She finds him super cute and fawns over him constantly. Etymology Aruheito - Aruheito (有平糖) translates to sweety, which has to do with her personality. Ageha - Ageha (アゲハ) comes from the word Agehachō (アゲハチョウ), which means swallowtail. It was her grandmother's favorite name. Cure Bubblegum - Her cure name comes from the word bubblegum, a chewing gum that can blow bubbles. Pretty Cure is Ageha's cure alter ego. She has power over love. She doesn't have to be with Sayaka to transform like most cure duos. She transforms with her Macaron Gloss by saying "Pretty Cure! Sweet Echange!" Attacks *'Poppin' Candy Spiral' (ポッピン キャンディスパイラル Poppin Kyandi Supairaru) - An attack that Ageha uses in episode two. She uses it to purify Shinratsu. *'Heart Arc Fantasy' (ハートアートファンタジー Hātoātofantajī) - The first duo attack. Songs Ageha's voice actor Suzuko Mimori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices, including duets with Shizuka Ito. The two also sang the opening for the series, Bon Appetit! Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure!. Solo Duets *Bon Appetit! Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure! (with Shizuka Ito) Trivia *She's the first cure to have a pink hair in her civilian, and blond as a cure. *She's the fifth pink cure to be blonde after Cure Peach, Cure Heart, Cure Flora and Cure Miracle *She's the fourth cure to control love after Cure Peach, Cure Heart and Cure Ace *Her birthday is May 25th making her a gemini Gallery References Category:Sweet Maiden Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:User:Beauty Blizzard